La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna
by CureWhite13
Summary: "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna", historia del único intento de incluir una comedia musical en Navidad en Hogwarts. Y ahora, Dumledore lo rememora para sus alumnos.


La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna

N/A: Si habéis leído "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", sabréis que esta obra es la única que ha tenido el honor de ser objeto del único intento de incluir una comedia musical en Hogwarts. Si no, ya lo sabéis.

A continuación os pongo los personajes:

**Los amigos:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Tienen el placer (y la suerte) de quedarse en Hogwarts a pasar las Navidades… y escuchar nuestra historia.

**Los no-tan-amigos:** Draco y Pansy. Los únicos alumnos no pertenecientes a Gryffindor que se quedan en Hogwarts. (Aparte de Luna)

**Los alumnos:** Alice, Ellen, Diane y John. Los elegidos para ser los protagonistas de la famosa obra.

**Los profesores:** Dumbledore, Flitwick, Herbert Beery, Armando Dippet y Kettleburn.

Quiero que se sepa que la historia de la representación de "La Fuente…" No empieza hasta más tarde. El que avisa no es traidor.

Y ahora, paso al….

**Capítulo 1: Las mejores vacaciones.**

-¡¿QUÉ? –la voz de Draco Malfoy resonó por toda la Sala Común de Slytherin-. ¡No puede ser!… No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¿Qué pasa, Draco, cielo? –Pansy Parkinson se acercó al muchacho rubio con cara de preocupación-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡¿CRÉÉS QUE ESTOY BIEN? –a Malfoy se le puso poco a poco la cara roja-. ¡No estoy nada, NADA bien! Mira… -le tendió un pergamino a Pansy, que lo cogió, temblorosa. (¿Y si le habían diagnosticado Spattergroit?)

_Querido Draco:_

_¿Te acuerdas que el verano pasado nos apuntamos a un concurso para ganar un crucero de lujo un mes? ¡Pues hemos ganado! _(¿Pero, qué…? ¿Draco se quejaba de ir a UN CRUCERO DE LUJO UN MES?)_ Lamentablemente, sólo nos han facilitado dos tickets… así que, sintiéndolo MUCHÍSIMO, este año te quedarás en Hogwarts por Navidad._

_Muchos besos y abrazos._

_Te quiere_

_Mamá._

_P.D: Papá dice que te escriba que no te vayas acostumbrando y que practiques conjuros ofensivos más a menudo (¡No, cielín, no lo hagas, mamá dice que no!)_

-Vaya –Pansy pensó un momento. Draco se quedaba en Hogwarts. Y ella también. Sólo ellos dos, y los estúpidos Gryffindors. Y la Lunática esa. Si evitaban a la plebe, serían los amos indiscutibles del Colegio en Navidad. Pansy y Draco. Draco y Pansy. Sonaba taaaan bien…-.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –Draco estaba furioso-. ¡MIS vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts! ¡Con Potter, las comadrejas, la sangre-sucia, el culo gordo y la loca! No me imagino unas vacaciones peores…

-Pero… Draco... También me quedo yo…

-Eso mejora muuuucho las cosas –Draco no estaba para cursiladas. Y Pansy no era una gran compañía-.

El rubio se dirigió furibundo a su dormitorio y hundió la cara en la almohada.

**oo**OO**oo**

El Gran Comedor se iba vaciando poco a poco. Todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff desaparecieron, dirección a Hosmeade y al tren, nada más terminar el postre. Pronto les siguieron los alumnos de las otras casas. Luna Lovegood se deslizó en el asiento contiguo a Harry Potter, que comía junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-Hola, Luna –dijo Harry, ofreciéndole a la chica un plato lleno de pastel de chocolate-. ¿No te da un poco de palo quedarte sola en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw todas las vacaciones?

-¡Oh! ¿No os habéis enterado? –preguntó las chica abriendo mucho los ojos, y enredando con el pastel-. Esta Navidad no hay Casas. Todos dormiremos aquí, juntos. Y para coger la ropa, han pasado todas nuestras cosas a esa sala de ahí detrás –señaló una puerta pequeña situada tras la Mesa Grande-. La llaman…

-La Sala Misteriosa –acabó Hermione por ella-. Eso son chorradas. ¿Quién te ha metido ese cuento chino?

-La profesora McGonnagall –respondió Luna, sonriendo a Hermione-.

-Fí… un cuemfo shino totad –rió Ron entre dientes, con la boca llena de comida-.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó.

-Queridos alumnos suficientemente valientes como para quedaros un año más por Navidad. Como ya se está comentando por ahí –miró a Luna y Hermione-, este período de tiempo no habrá Casas. Todos dormiréis aquí. Y vuestros baúles han sido transportados a la sala que hay detrás de esta mesa. Como somos pocos, hemos decidido organizar veladas. ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Disfrutaremos mucho juntos!

Draco no pudo más.

-¡Sí! –gritó-. ¡Y comeremos perdices, y viviremos felices en el País de las Maravillas! ¡Y Potter y yo seremos Mejores Amigos Para Siempre! Deje de flipar.

Dumbledore hizo caso omiso del muchacho y se sentó a charlar con Flitwick de cuán maravillosos eran los adornos del Gran Comedor.

Luna sonrió a Ginny y a Neville, con los ojos muy brillantes.

**oo**OO**oo**

La cena acabó más tarde de lo previsto.

Cuando, finalmente, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo.

-Desde luego, la cena estaba deliciosa –comenzó-. Amigos, la primera velada está a punto de dar comienzo. Os damos media hora para que os pongáis cómodos.

Agitó la varita y la puerta de la "Sala Misteriosa" se abrió con un "clac".

Entre entusiasmados y nerviosos, Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en entrar. Era una estancia redonda, grande, con ocho camas perfectamente hechas, cada una con sendos baúles a sus pies.

Al fondo de la estancia, había dos puertas, los baños.

-¡Ah, no! –gritó Pansy, inclinándose sobre su baúl y contemplando a los de al lado-. Me niego a dormir entre la Comadreja Menor y la Loca. ¡No!

-Créeme, Parkinson, tampoco nos hace mucha gracia dormir a tu lado –dijo Ginny, mordaz-.

La Slytherin hizo una mueca y rebuscó algo en su baúl. Sacó un trozo de seda rosa y una bolsa, y se metió, hecha una furia, al baño.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Hermione la imitó. Poco a poco, entraron Ginny y Luna, ésta última con la mirada dirigida al techo y una sonrisa suave dibujada.

Los chicos, se quedaron algo cortados. Neville estaba escondido tras de Harry, mirando a Malfoy de soslayo. Éste, por su parte, tenía una mueca de asco, dirigida tanto a la habitación como a los chicos.

-Que sepáis –dijo al fin el rubio-. Que yo, al año, con vosotros, no.

-En ese caso, Malfoy –Ron tenía la mandíbula tensa-… Quédate ahí y cierra el pico.

Cogió con cabreo algo de encima de su baúl y entró al baño de los chicos, rápidamente seguido por Neville.

Harry, sin embargo, se quedó mirando a Draco.

-¿Qué? –le espetó éste-.

-Nada. Pensaba en cómo puede nadie soportarte más de cinco segundos –y Harry se encaminó al baño con una sonrisita, mientras Malfoy le atravesaba con la mirada-.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Hermione leía sentada en la cama, con su pijama granate, Ginny (de rosa) y Luna (con una extraña mezcla morada y azul) ojeaban _El Quisquilloso_, y Pansy se sentaba muy estirada al borde de su cama.

Todas esperaban a los chicos, que debían estar discutiendo, tras haber obligado a Malfoy a entrar en el baño.

Finalmente, cuando el profesor Flitwick entraba en la estancia para avisarles de que tenían que salir al Gran Comedor, aparecieron los muchachos; Draco muy enfadado, la cara de Ron a juego con su pelo…

Hermione rodó los ojos y salió la primera por la puerta. Se quedó pasmada: Las mesas estaban movidas unos metros, y el gran trecho entre éstas y las escaleras estaba cubierto por _pufs_, cojines y mantas.

El profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonnagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban sentados en sendos sillones colocados arriba de las escaleras.

El director del colegio mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad, cuando todos se sentaron, con sus pijamas, en los _pufs_.

Las Gryffindor y Luna se adueñaron rápidamente de una de las mantas, mientras el profesor comenzaba a hablar:

-Bien, veo que ya está todo bien… -dijo, feliz-. Sí. Hoy, os quiero comenzar a contar un divertido relato que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo aún era un joven maestro de pociones.

-¿En el siglo XIX, entonces? –dijo Draco con ironía, causando la risa tonta de Pansy-.

-O incluso antes, señor Malfoy… Bien, esto que contaré ocurrió una Navidad no muy diferente a esta… a excepción de que el número de alumnos era bastante mayor al de hoy. ¿Os suena la historia de "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna"? Pues por esa historia, y por un profesor amante del teatro comenzó todo esto…


End file.
